Radha Kaise Naa Jale?
by aria009hera
Summary: This is a one-shot on KriYaansh. Set in the time of Dancefest, this revolves when Kria faces a dilemma with the Dori of her choli, her raging jealousy at other girls throwing themselves at Rey.. Find out what she does! Rated M for a reason.


**KR OS - Radha kaise naa jale..**

"koi aur hota.. Toh tum karne deti, Kria?"

"yaa Mai hi ek exception hu?"

His words were reverberating in her ears throughout the whole performance.. And it was almost a miracle that she didn't falter in the dance steps..

Her heart had raced wildly each time she had touched him throughout the dance, and every single time, she just wanted to die.

What had he asked? And why?

Why would he even expect an answer to this? Wasn't it obvious enough, the way she flustered around him almost all the time, that she wouldn't allow anybody else to touch her. Why did he need a verbal answer? Kria would rather face thousand hells than accept that she wanted him to exclusively touch her.

And who was he to ask in the first place, when all he did was flirt with anything on two legs in his vicinity? She still could feel smoke come out of her ears, remembering the filthy bitches showering him with roses...

And he?

One moment he is asking his permissions on her body, and the other moment he was graciously accepting the wretched flowers..

Through out the performance, he kept on going in Nicole Madams direction... Was he dancing for her? Then why the hell did he practice with her in the first place, he could have just conveniently asked Nicole to dance on his steps... Spoilt brat that he was, she was sure Nicole wouldn't have resisted the offer.

And to top the heights of insolence, he goes back to asking her the rights he has on her by the end of the dance!

Could he feel her heart thumping in her chest, when they were all but glued together?

Could he sense her breath hitched par beyond normal, when he held her hand to stop her from moving away?

Could he feel the Goosebumps she had all over her body, when she touched his bare torso?

Ohhh, her head ached some more as thoughts roamed in her head. What if he did?

What if he sensed the pool of tingly sensations building up in the pit of her stomach?

She was doomed. There was no way around it. She was so doomed.

She sat chanting curses in the dressing room, waiting for someone to come so that she could ask them to untie the complex knot he had tied with her dori..

Yet nobody seemed to come.

So she gathered herself, sighed and tried in vain reaching the dori to get it untied.

She still felt the burn his fingers had left behind, when even trying so much not to touch her, he had slightly grazed that unreachable spot on her back, making her breathing turn into heaving.

Her color instantly changed to a deep burgundy, as the sensation made her highly aware of his effect, made her remember the question he had asked, and made her accept in defeat, what the answer to that question was.

_Yes... He was the one. He was the only one she would ever allow. _

But then, she wanted that to be the case for him too. If he was the exception for her, then she wanted to be the exception for him.

She didn't want him near anybody else. No Nicole. No random Seeta-Geeta whatever.

She fumed as she fumbled some more to reach that knot now.

"Nahi khul raha?"

She froze as she heard that molten silk laden voice from behind her.

God, he should stop doing that already.

Her breath hitched as her eyes found the floor, unable to even see his Kisna reflection in the mirror ahead of her.

Unable to trust her voice to come out of her mouth, she just motioned her head left to right, signaling that he was indeed right.

He slowly moved towards her, and she held her breath, hoping against hope to not let him hear her heartbeats.

"Mai khol du?" He asked, almost whispering into her ear.

Her eyes shot up in shock, pupils dilating to the size of buttons. _Did he just ask that?_

She nodded her head vigorously, in negation. _How dare he even think that!_

"Ok!" He just shrugged those gorgeously chiseled shoulders and then turned around to leave.

"Wait!" Before she even realized, she had screamed out loud, clutched his hand, urging him to stop.

_Idiot. Idiot. IDIOT! _

He halted and faced her again, with a heartbreaking mischievous smile on his face, and Kria all but wanted to drown in shame.

_Had she just stopped him to untie the knot? _

_Apparently, she had. _

"Ek shart par.." He cockily smiled as he realized at the control he had over her, "Answer my question first, Kria..."

She gulped a bit too loudly, trying to engulf in her nervousness. When had he become so persistent with her?

And more importantly, what was she supposed to say?

"Mujhe koi jawaab nahi dena Reyaansh. Besides, shouldn't be you be asking these questions to all those who moon over you 24x7?" She spat venom, remembering it all instantly.

"Or maybe, go ask Nicole. Wasn't she the one you wanted to be with... in the first place?"

_If only he could just kiss her right now. Had anyone told her she looked blissful when she was jealous?_

_Could he get her furious kitten to finally blurt the truth in anger? _

_Hmmm.. Maybe, just maybe he could. _

"Nobody dances better than Nicole, Kria... What's the big deal if I wanted to dance with her?" He taunted her, delightfully watching the red spread across her face.

God she could only see red right now! Had he just told her that Nicole danced better? Right after he danced with her?

_Could she wring his neck? Maybe she could. _

"Aap! Aapse zyaada badtameez insaan maine nahi dekha. Abhi 5 minute pehle aap mujhse yeh pooch rahe the ki aap mere liye kya ho! Aura b aap mere hi saamne Nicole ki tareef kar rahe hai?" She thrashed him, taking heavy steps towards him in rage.

"Haan.. Kar raha hun... Kuch galat hai usmei?" He teased even more... Enjoying it all thoroughly, waiting for her to finally accept it before him.

"Galat yeh hai ki aap nahi kar sakte! Naa Nicole ki, na kisi aur ki! You wanted to be an exception right? You don't get to be one unless I am an exception for you!" She shoved his bare chest some more, making him take some tiny steps back.

_How had this been so easy all this time? Rage. Yup, that was the answer to it all. _Rey chuckled.

"You want to be an exception for me?" He asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Haan!"She shot out, "I want you to pick me! _Choose me! _LOVE ME!"

As soon as she realized what she had just said, she froze in her place, her hands still on his chest, her dupatta fallen somewhere behind in all that fighting.

And within a micro-second, she felt air gushing out of her lungs, as she crashed into his chest, from the force of his arms on her back.

"I love you already. Can't you see?" He breathed into her hair, snaking his arms around her tiny frame securely.

She felt as if she could melt right now. _Had he just said what she heard? _

He was just so warm that it was impossible to think of anything else, she just wanted to stay like this in his arms forever.

But she first needed to check whether this all was real or not. So she extracted her head away from his chest, and looked at his face.

"Sach?" She asked, a thousand insecurities playing on her face in speaking that one word.

But she was met with genuine hazel eyes, gleaming with glee.

"Sach... I have loved you since forever now, Kria. If only, you would have let me say that before baatcutter." He said, and inched closer to her face.

She closed her eyes, anticipating what was coming, and was greeted by warm lips, touching her soft ones with all the exclusivity in the world.

He kissed her tenderly, savoring their first kiss, as all the eternity seemed to come to a standstill.

And suddenly, she gasped, as she felt him untying the dori's knot with a jerk of a hand.

He moved away from her, a tender smile playing on his playful lips, and with eyes closed, turned away, planning to leave.

She held her blouse with her hands now, blushing a deep beetroot red at realizing what he had just done.

She slumped down on the ground, still finding it hard to believe, when he suddenly popped his head back into her dressing room.

"Kria... Abhi bhi acche dost...?" He asked, his teeth showing fully now.

And she threw whatever she could lay her hands on, on his face, screaming, "Usse bahot zyaada! Bahot bahot zyaada!"


End file.
